


Carrie's Charge

by T_Rex_1000



Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Redemption, Science Fiction, Telekinesis, extraterrestrial, thiller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rex_1000/pseuds/T_Rex_1000
Summary: Carrie White lived a most miserable life and many days she often wondered if there was any point in going on. But one day, the arrival of something unexpected will finally give her something to live for. Features the 2013 Carrie movie. Comments are appreciated.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It floated aimlessly through space. The small form of an escape pod, which had been jettisoned from a massive imperial star destroyer. Said destroyer was on route to a secret facility on Vjun, one of the last remaining strongholds of the Galactic Empire to still be standing after the Battle of Endor a few years prior. The vessel was carrying a high-value asset. Something that the imperials hoped would turn the tide in their struggle against the recently formed New Republic. Unfortunately for them, they were ambushed by a New Republic fleet half way into the journey. As the ship was being boarded, the asset was placed inside an escape pod with an imperial officer and two stormtroopers who thought they could flee to one of the destroyer's smaller escort cruisers and make a quick getaway.

What happened instead was that the pod was sucked into a wormhole, which only opened once every century for a few days. After arriving from the other side, the wormhole finally closed, trapping the pod in an unknown galaxy. It drifted for a while before pulled into the gavity of the galaxy's only habitable planet, Earth. The pod flew violantly towards one of the planet's continents with great speed until crashing into the surface. The force of the landing was strong enough to kill the officer and both the troopers. Everything was silent around the crash site until a spherical device secured to the pod's interior opened up.

Not long earlier

It was a typical quiet night in the small town of Chamberlain, Maine. Most people were having a nice peaceful time before hitting the hay. Not so for one 17 year old girl. Her name was Carrie White and was arguably the most miserable person in the entire town. She had been harassed, bullied and abused for her whole life. Both at the school she attended and at home. Carrie would be relentlessly hounded by a group of popular girls called the Ultras led by a nasty teen named Chris Hargensen. It was worse at home. Her mother, Margaret White, was an religious fanatic who believed many benign and innocent things in life were a sin. The crazed woman would berate and sometimes beat her daughter if she thought she'd 'sinned' in some way. Many times she would lock Carrie in their kitchen closest for days, being told to 'pray for forgiveness'.

On this particular night, Carrie was getting dressed into her nightgown, being careful not to rub a massive bruise on her left arm that Margaret had given her over some minor act she'd considered sinful. The teen sat on the end of her bed before letting out a huge sigh. Another grueling day had come and gone. She rubbed her forehead a few times before staring out the bedroom window into the stary night sky. Her thoughts were whether or not things would get better or worse for her in the future. Her pondering came to a complete stop when she saw something bright streak across the sky and disappear off in the distance. Carrie's eyes were wide at the site. She walked quickly over to the window and looked in the direction the object flew towards. Was that a shooting star, she wondered? The girl thought about it for a few more minutes before deciding to go to bed. She wanted to get as much sleep as she could before facing the next tortuous day. The falling object was still on her mind when she finally dosed off.

She was awakened the next morning by the loud screech of one the neighborhood's cats. Carrie looked at her clock and saw that it was a good 3 hours before she was supposed to get up. Upon hearing the cat again, she thought that it might be fighting with another cat in the back yard and that their quarrel might result in the garbage can being knocked over. Carrie then feared being forced by her mother to clean up the trash after getting home from school, as it sometimes happened whenever cats would fight in their back yard. After quietly confirming that Margaret hadn't been woken up by the cat, she silently ventured out the back door of her bungalow to see what was going on. To her relief, the garbage can was still standing and an orange and white cat was staring at something hiding behind the can. The cat's ears were laid flat back against its head, its fur stood on end and it growled and hissed at whatever it was seeing. Carrie made to shoo it away before it made a mess. "No, go. Go!" she quietly said while clapping her hawnds in an attempt to scare it off. The cat jerked to its right and hissed at her before darting away and jumping on top of the white fence, then jumping down into the neighbor's yard.

Carrie then went to see what had the cat so riled up. But when she walked to the side of the garbage can her eyes slowly grew wide with shock. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. It was some sort of small... creature. It stood only a little over a foot high and wore a kind of robe which was slightly too big for it. Although, what really shocked Carrie was that the creature had light green skin and long pointed ears. It also had deep brown eyes, a tiny nose and little soft hairs covering its head and ears. Carrie simply stood there, completely at a loss on trying to figure out just what this thing was. It stared up at the girl, slightly cocking its head and slowly raised its ears. The thing let out a small cooing sound and Carrie wondered if it was trying to say something. It then raised both its arms, as if reaching for her. This caused Carrie to slightly back up, nervous about what it might do. The creature let out another small squeak as it kept its arms oustretched. As Carrie continued to stare at it, she began to notice a sort of pleading expression on its face. Her nervousness was slowly being replaced with a sense of pity. This being seemed quite helpless and lost. So, slowly and cautiously, she picked it up and held it front of her. The small creature started cooing more happily and made a slight smile. It then dawned on Carrie that whatever this thing was it must be some kind of baby.

She then slowly placed its head in the crook of her left arm and wrapped her right arm around its body, gently cradling it. The baby looked up at her, still squeaking with delight at the attention she was giving it. Carrie couldn't help but smile slightly at the strange infant. The questions of what exactly it was and where it came from still burned in her mind. Could it have something to do with the falling object she saw last night? Possibly. After a few more minutes, Carrie went back inside with the baby in tow, not wanting to leave it out in the cold morning air. She then made her way back to her room, careful not to wake her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to her room, Carrie sat down on her bed and set the baby in front of her. It continued to stare at her with its curious eyes, occasionally shifting its ears up or down. Carrie also stared back while internally speculating the origins of this strange creature. She didn't feel as if it was something evil or demonic from Satan, although she wasn't sure if it was some heavenly being sent down by God. 'Did you come from the Lord' she wondered. 'Just what are you?' The baby simply let out a soft squeak and took a couple of steps towards her. Then another thought came to the girl: What was she going to do with the child? She didn't want to abandon it, but she hadn't really considered where it was going to stay, what it could eat and how she was going to hide it from her mom. As Carrie thought of these things, she reached up to scratch an itch on her left arm. But she quickly stopped after feeling a stinging pain there. "Aaaagh!" she quietly exclaimed, turning her head to look at the bruise she had forgotten was there. Starting at it a few minutes, she let out a sad sigh, only to be surprised when a small green came into view and gently touched the bruise. Carrie quickly looked at the infant, who had managed to make its way over without her noticing. She then noticed that it had its eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating. 'What are you...' she thought, but when the girl looked back at her arm, her expression went from confusion to astonishment.

The dark area of the bruise was slowly fading away and the pain was lessening as well. Soon, the bruise was completely gone with no trace of pain left. The baby had lowered his arm afterward and opened his eyes again, looking up at Carrie. The girl's mouth hung open slightly in complete shock. She stared back at the infant with wide eyes. It had just miraculously healed her injury. Carrie had only read about such acts being performed by Jesus Christ in the Bible. Carrie thought, whatever the child was, it must be incredibly special. "Thank you" she said with a small smile. The baby simply let out a happy coo in response. Unfortunately, she was still unsure of what she would do with the creature and how to keep it secret from her mother. She wish she could turn to someone for help, but she wasn't friends with anyone in her small town. Then it occurred to her. The only person Carrie felt she could remotely depend on was her school gym teacher, Rita Desjardin. Sure, the woman wasn't especially friendly with her or spoke to her that much, but at least she didn't act horribly towards her or harbor any contempt for her. It seemed Rita was the only choice Carrie had to seek any advice on how to deal with her discovery. The girl decided she'd leave the child locked in her room for the next day while she'd attempt to tell Rita about it and ask what course of action she should take, then bring the gym teacher over to show the baby to her before Margaret returned. Though the girl didn't like the fact that she'd have to leave the kid locked in her room by himself, she couldn't risk it leaving the house while she was at school. So, with her plan in place, Carrie picked up the baby and laid him on the left side of her bed then proceeded to lie on the right and placed the sheets over both of them. "Sleep well" she told it and fell asleep with the child looking over at her before dozing off soon after.

Three hours later, Carrie woke up and prepared herself for another hellish school day. Before leaving her room, she looked at the child standing by her bed looking back with its ears perked up. "I'm sorry, but you need to stay here" she told it in an apologetic voice. Carrie then slowly closed the door and locked it. Ten minutes later, she was having a small breakfast before leaving with Margaret to school. Said woman walked past her into another room to tend to something before they both left. Carrie finished up her breakfast and went to put her plate in the kitchen sink. But when her gaze went past the staircase, she received a frightening shock. Standing on the stairs looking up at her was the strange child. The girl was surprised. How did he get down here?! She had locked the door! Just then, she heard her mother in the other room. Fearing she'd walk in and spot the baby, Carrie rushed over to him, opened her bag she carried over her shoulder and put the kid inside as gently and fast as she could. After closing her bag, she whirled around to see if her mother had come back. Luckily she hadn't yet and Carrie did her best to calm down and hide the panic on her face. Once her mother did return, she said "Come little girl" and headed for the door with Carrie following. The ride on the way was very tense for the teen. She placed her bag down on the floor board between her legs to try and prevent the child from moving around too much. Every now and then, Carrie looked out of the corner of her eye to see if Margaret had noticed the slight movements her bag managed to make. Fortunately, the woman was focused entirely on the road. It was nerve racking and Carrie did her best to control her breathing.

At last, they reached Ewan High and Carrie quickly exited the car while saying goodbye. Now it was a matter of hiding the baby from the entire school. She ignored the nasty looks she usually received from the other students. The girl made a bee line for the girl's bathroom and after checking to make sure they were alone, she entered a stall and opened her bag, allowing the child to poke its head out and look up at her. "Why did you follow me?! I told you to stay!" Carrie whispered in a distraught tone. The baby just squeaked softly at the teen. "No, no ssshh!" She said, attempting to keep it quiet. Carrie let out a frustrated sigh, wondering how she'd get through today now. She had no choice but to wing it. For the first part of the day, the girl had to sit through two classes while also keeping the baby from getting out of her bag. In both classes, she set the bag in between her feet and whenever the child moved around too much, Carrie would gently nudge it with her foot to stop it from doing so. Needless to say, both classes were agonizing to sit through with the child. It was a wonder none of the other students or teachers noticed anything. Next up was gym class, which Carrie thought would give her a chance to tell Rita about the baby, though she wouldn't risk showing it to her at school. Today, her and the other girls were playing pool volleyball. Carrie had placed the child and her bag inside a locker and quietly pleaded with it to remain there before leaving to change into her swimsuit. The game hadn't been very fun for her since she stood on the sidelines for the most part. When she did attempt to serve the ball, she ended up hitting another girl, Sue Snell, accidentally in the back of the head, which resulted in the other girls mocking and laughing at her. Carrie thought her day couldn't get any worse. Unfortunately, she was very wrong.

Later, she and the other girls were showering in the locker room and as Carrie started to bath herself, she felt something warm run down her leg. When she looked, she was startled to see it was blood. It turned out she was having her very first menstrual cycle. Sadly for Carrie, she was never educated on the topic and instantly thought she was dying. Now fully petrified, Carrie ran out of the shower barely covered in her towel and tried to get help from the other girls, including the Ultras. But instead of helping the scared teen by explaining what was going on, the other students only laughed and taunted her. Soon, the Ultra leader, Chris, began to toss tampons on top of the girl while saying "Plug it up!" and everyone else followed her example shortly after. Carrie screamed and cried hysterically, falling to the floor as she was pelted by several tampons. Meanwhile in Carrie's locker, the child had partially gotten out of the bag it was placed in and looked out through the door slots. It could see a group of people gathered in front of the girl who to took it in and they appeared to be causing her great distress. The crowd were chanting something over and over while throwing things at her. "Nooo!" it heard the girl scream before breaking down crying. The baby was upset over the pain its caretaker was in and wanted to help her. It narrowed its eyes while stretching its arm out toward the group. The kid then concentrated on the various things inside the lockers on either side of the crowd and with a slight flex of its hand, the child flung all the lockers open and their contents were thrown towards the girls. Instantly, they were hit by all kinds of combs, hairbrushes and deodorant containers. The girl's sick enjoyment was replaced by shouts of pain and various expletives. Carrie was crying too much to even notice what happened.

At that moment, Mrs. Desjardin entered and broke up the battered and confused crowd. "Girls, come on. Move!" she ordered. When she finally stopped in front of Carrie, the freaked out teen pleaded for help while grabbing Rita's skirt. The teacher tried to calm her down, but the she continued to panic. Rita's patience finally snapped and she delivered a good slap to the girl's face to get her to stop, much to the shock of everyone else. Seconds later, a hairbrush flew through the air and struck Rita in the back of the head, which had been tossed by the baby's power. She whirled around shouting "Hey! Who threw that?!" But then she said "Alright, everyone out! Now!" then turned back to calming down Carrie, still on the floor. As Mrs. Desjardin held her close, a light above suddenly blew, startling them both. After this, Rita helped Carrie get dressed and, when the teacher was speaking with someone else, a still shaken up Carrie went to her locker and got the child back in her bag without anyone noticing. Later, Carrie and Rita went to principal Morton's office to explain the situation, but Carrie was less than forthcoming. It was then when she learned that her mother had to be notified about what happened that Carrie became frightened once again. She rushed out of the office after a water cooler mysteriously shattered on its own. The girl sat down on a bench in the hall, gripping her bag close to her, waiting fearfully for her mother. She also did her best to keep the child from moving around too much. She felt bad for keeping him stuffed in there for long periods, figuring it must be uncomfortable inside. But it was important to keep him hidden.

After being harassed by two teenage boys on the bench beside her, Margaret White finally arrived and took Carrie home. After getting back, Carrie had a small argument with her mother before the woman went inside to discuss things indoors. Her daughter hung back in their car, not wanting to go inside just yet. The girl had initially hoped to tell Rita of the child she found in her backyard, but her incident in the locker room pretty much delayed that. Also, the slap she received from her made Carrie cast doubt upon the gym teacher as worthy confidant. She started to open her bag to check on the baby when someone knocked on the opposite window, startling her. It was a neighborhood boy named Tommy Erbter, who rode his bicycle around the car. "Crazy Carrie! Crazy Carrie!" he taunted. Carrie felt she had enough abuse as she glared at the boy on the bike. But as he came around to her window, both he and the bike were suddenly flipped over sideways by some unseen force. This disturbed Carrie, but the child, who's head was halfway out of the bag, looked up at her curiously. Tommy quickly got back up on his bike and sped away. Carrie then placed the kid back in the bag and went inside. She would've gone and placed the baby back in her room, but a faint thumping noise drew her to Margaret's room. She arrived to see her hitting her head against the wall. "Mama stop it!" Carrie said, but Margaret kept going. "MAMA!" she finally yelled, which snapped the woman out it. "I don't want to upset you" she told her mother as she sat sown beside her. Margaret just stared at her daughter before saying "So, you're a woman now. And God made Eve from the rib of Adam. And what, Carrie? Say it." But Carrie didn't want to hear any of her ramblings and just said "No mama. Just talk to me. Please just talk to me." Her mother went on though. "And Eve was weak. And the first sin was the sin of intercourse." Carrie decided to repeat that last part if it would get her to listen, then said "Why didn't you tell me, mama?"

But Margaret still continued with "And God visited Eve with a curse. And the curse was a curse of blood." Finally, Carrie had enough and got up. "I'm not gonna say that. That's not even in the bible. It doesn't say that anywhere." But the woman continued on with her crazed words. The two ended up arguing which made the baby inside Carrie's bag nervous. The feud ended with Carrie being violently smacked by Margaret with her bible, causing both teen and child to land roughly on the floor. Carrie quickly made to get away from her mother, still spewing religious nonsense. As the girl reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned back to Margaret and said "You didn't tell me and they laughed! I didn't sin, you sinned!" The woman's expression then turned dark and she lowly said "I did not. I did not sin." She walked over to the kitchen closest and opened it. "Go to your closest" she ordered. Carrie just shook her head while clutching her bag. "No mama." The child was now trying to climb out of the bag, squeaking slightly, but Margaret took no notice and just told her daughter "Go to your closet and pray." Carrie started backing away, eyes wide and body trembling. Then Margaret grabbed her and began dragging the girl towards the dreaded closet.

Carrie screamed and pulled back while the baby was shaken around inside the bag. The woman finally threw her daugher inside, slammed the door and locked it. Carrie banged on the door, begging to be let out, but her mother wouldn't listen. "GOD, YOU SUCK!" she screamed and suddenly a huge crack loudly formed in the door, causing Carrie to fall on the floor. She simply stared in shock at what just happened. At last, the child finally climbed out the bag and looked up at Carrie. The girl, at first, just held her gaze on a few pictures of Jesus hanging on the walls before looking back down to the baby. It walked over and set its tiny hand on her arm, ears drooped down and wearing what appeared to be an expression of sympathy. Carrie then broke down in tears and gently picked up the child, giving him a hug while she wept.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hours since Carrie had been locked inside the closest by her mother. There wasn't anything to do but sit and wait until she was let out. She allowed the green-skinned child to remain outside the bag for a while to get some fresh air but would put him back in before Margaret came back. However, Carrie was so tired from the day's events that she drifted off to sleep before doing so. Sometime later, the girl woke up to find the baby snuggled in her lap, fast asleep. She chastised herself for not putting it back in the bag, knowing Margaret could open the door at any time and spot it. So, she gently began trying to wake the child, succeeding after a few minutes. Carrie held it for a moment before carefully putting it inside the bag once again. It was just in time too, because she soon heard approaching footsteps and the door was unlocked and opened, revealing Margaret. The woman kneeled down in front of her daughter. "Did you finish your prayers, little girl?" she asked. "Yes, mama" answered Carrie. "That's my good girl" said Margaret, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then said, albeit with little emotion "I love you" and Carrie responded by lowly saying "I love you too, mama."

After receiving another kiss on the cheek, the teen gave her mother a slight smile then made her way back upstairs with her bag in tow. Despite the woman's horrendous treatment towards her, Carrie still held some love for her mother. Later, after having dinner, she went back to her room and checked on the child, setting it down on her bed and giving it some leftover chicken to eat, which it luckly seemed to enjoy. It gazed up at her, cooing happily. Carrie smiled and said "I love you too" before going into her bedroom closest to change into her nightgown. Carrie then tucked herself and the kid in and both fell asleep. The next day, she decided not to leave the baby in her room, knowing it would just follow her again despite being locked away. She knew it was risky bringing it to school again, but she didn't want it being caught by her mother or anyone else while it tried to catch up to her. The car ride to school was less tense than the one from yesterday, but Carrie was still nervous, doing her best to keep the child still. Once they arrived, Carrie turned to her mother saying "I'll be okay, mama." The woman told her "I'll be getting off work early today and pick you up after school." Carrie then exited the vehicle and headed inside.

As she strolled down the hall, various students whispered to each other about her and laughed at her. The girl then looked to her left and saw giant words had been spray-painted on the lockers that said "Carrie White Eats Shit!" She continued on to the girl's restroom and went to one of the sinks, setting her bag down beside her. As Carrie looked at her reflection, she undid her hair that she had braided in frustration. "As if I could do anything to make myself look beautiful" she thought to herself. She stared at the mirror with a tired and fed up expression. Feelings of anger and despair intensified within her. Suddenly, the mirror quickly began to crack and soon the entire bottom half completely shattered, the huge shards filling the sink below. Carrie stared wide-eyed at what just happened. She continued to stare intensely at the broken pieces until they started trembling. Then, to her amazment, the shards slowly floated upwards a little. Strangely, Carrie seemed to feel as if she was making them float. She focused harder and they floated even higher. A warm and giddy feeling began to fill her and she smiled.

She was making them float! The girl let out a soft laugh at her newfound ability. The child inside the bag moved around, whining slightly as if it could tell something was happening. It caused the bag to softly bump against Carrie's leg, causing her to look down in concern. Breaking her focus, the mirror shards fell back down in the sink as she quietly said "No, no, it's okay, it's okay". Then, she heard someone else approaching the restroom and quickly picked up the bag and walked out past a student named Heather, who'm Carrie hoped wouldn't think she was responsible for the broken mirror. Later, she went into study hall with the intent of trying to find answers about her mysterious power. She took a seat in front of a computer, but was at a complete loss on how to use it. Looking to her right, she saw another student, Freddy Holt, typing away at his computer. She watched in order to get an idea of what to do before looking away when he noticed her. She then began her search, looking up anything on 'magic powers' and coming up with various articles on several different abilities. Carrie decided to narrow her search by typing in 'making things move by looking at them' and came up with many articles on a superpower she learned was called telekinesis, which was the ability to manipulate objects with only your mind.

For a while, she was engrossed in reading all that she found from her search. After this, she was able locate a surprising amount of books on subject. Once she collected them, she sat at a table and got to work on reading as much as she could while writing down some of it down in her notebook. Every once in a while, she'd have to keep the baby from moving around and making too much noise. When no one was looking, Carrie would open the bag and let it poke its head out for fresh air. Later, the teen sat at a different computer watching a video of someone supposedly turning a page in a book with only their mind. She hadn't known that such things could be faked. The student from earlier, Freddy, noticed she was watching a video and made his way over. "Uh, you know..." he started, but Carrie looked back startled then shyly looked down. "Sorry" he apologized before continuing. "I was just going to say, you can make it fullscreen. Watch" and clicked on the corner of the video, making it fill the entire screen. He then walked away, leaving the girl to finish the video.

She heard a couple of other students nearby talking, saying "Hey, you catch that video from last night about the alien sighting?" This made Carrie look over curiously. "Yeah, man" one teen responded. "About the creature that came out of the meteor a couple of nights ago? I tell you, that shit's fake dude, probably just cheap puppets and special effects." The girl's eyes widened in shock at those words. The other teen disagreed. "Naw, man! this has to be the real deal!" The students walked off, still carrying on their argument. Carrie quickly looked up 'alien sighting in Chamberlain', but only came up with one video titled "OMFG! A Freaking alien in Chamberlain!" She clicked on it and saw footage of a large metal object that had landed behind a few houses. Steam came off the hull and it appeared to have crashed into a small shed. Part of the hull had been torn open from the crash and from the opening emerged the same small, long-eared creature she had found a couple of nights ago. It slowly looked around it's surroundings and soon waddled away behind one of the houses before the video finished. Carrie simply sat there astounded while looking down at her bag. She then started looking up on the term alien and discovered the theory of life of other planets. Needless to say, this information blew the girl's mind. She had no idea that there were worlds other than Earth, let alone life on other worlds.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, she saw that she needed to get to English class soon and closed out all the windows she had opened. After gathering her bag and books, Carrie started to walk away, but stopped to take one more look at the video to try and see if the object the child arrived in landed in a part of Chamberlain she was familiar with. But when she typed in the title of the video and clicked search, she could no longer find it. The teen tried searching a few more times, but still couldn't locate it. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she decided to forget about the video and make her way to English class. Later, the girl sat at her usual desk in Mr. Ulmann's class. In this same class was one particular member of the Ultras named Sue Snell and to her left sat her boyfriend, Tommy Ross. The blonde girl was the only student who had regretted partaking in throwing tampons at Carrie White and wanted to make it up to her somehow.

Carrie, meanwhile, stared out the window at the flag hanging up and focused on making it flap around as if it was caught in the wind. "Uh, Carrie" Mr. Ulmann called out, making her snap her head back to look at him. "Favorite poem. Did you bring one?" he asked. Most of the other students looked at her and laughed. The man's question startled her. She did have a favorite poem, but it would require her get up from her desk and stand in front of the class, away from the baby in her bag. There would then be a chance that the child might try to climb out and follow her. However, she had to present her favorite poem. So, she answered "Yeah" in a nervous voice. "Why don't you come to the front of the class and share it with us all" said Ulmann. After a second, Carrie got up and walked to the front and after a quick glance at her bag, she began.

"This... this unfreqented place to find some ease. Ease to the body some, none to the mind." She risked another quick look at her bag, which remained still, before continuing. "Times past, and what once I was and am now. O wherefore was my birth from Heaven foretold." She glanced at the bag again and, to her horror, it moved slightly. But she composed herself and kept going. "Twice by an Angel, who at last in sight of both my parents in flames... ascended." As Carrie finished, her glance went over the bag that moved a little more, frightning her. Mr. Ulmann spoke up, saying "Okay, uh, that was, uh... disturbing. That is the most you've said in class all year."

While Carrie registered his hurtful words, her thoughts were on the bag that was starting to move even more. "Is there anything else you'd like to share or are you done scaring us for the day?" The teen was doing her best not to let panic she was feeling show as result of the child's movements when, surprisingly, Tommy spoke up, saying "Asshole." The whole class turned to face him and even Carrie looked at him in shock. "Excuse me, Mr. Ross. Did you say something?" asked Ulmann in a raised voice. "I said awesome. I just thought what Carrie read was awesome. Didn't you Mr. Ulmann?" The class turned back towards the teacher who decided to ignore Tommy and call up the next student. Carrie rushed back to her seat, planting both her legs on either side of her bag. She then sneaked a look at the boy who defended her. Sue noticed the girl's quick glance and shifted her gaze from Carrie to her boyfriend. An idea on how to make it up to her was finally forming in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Carrie sat in her bedroom with the various books on telekinesis she found laid out in front of her. To her left, the small, green child sat against the pillow on her bed. She was just finishing up reading a chapter in one of the books. Closing the book, Carrie started focusing on another book lying on her dresser. In seconds, it began to slowly rise into the air and float towards her. She then motioned her hand to raise the rest of her books in the air as well. The child looked up at the flying books with fascination. Soon they were flying all around the room, making Carrie smile brightly at what she was capable of. The girl then slowly set them back down where they were before and began writing her experience down in a notebook. The baby looked around at the books with its head tilted slightly and looked over at the teen. Carrie was still writing down notes when she felt something pass just in front of her. Snapping her head up and then back quickly, she noticed that some of her books were floating again. This confused her since she was sure she wasn't the one lifting them. Out of the corner of her eye, she then noticed the baby was doing something. Directing her gaze towards it, she saw that it had its eyes closed and its right arm outstretched. The kid appeared to be lifting the books with its mind! This came as a complete surprise to Carrie. Her eyes and mouth were wide open in astonishment. Then the child slowly set the books down and opened it's eyes, looking up at the girl. This infant was exactly like her, she realized. Carrie quickly smiled and let out a gasping laugh. "Very good!" she told it. The baby raised its ears and giggled happily at the praise. "Come on, let's try again" she said and once more stretched her hand out with the child copying her gesture. All of the books soon rose back into air, elating Carrie a great deal. She looked over at the infant, who was also using its powers. The girl softly laughed with joy before she realized that her bed was starting to rise as well and the lights began flickering. Downstairs, Margaret was washing dishes when she noticed the lights and heard the comotion coming from her daughter's room. "Carrie?" she called out but got no response. Unfortunately, both the girl and the baby were getting a little carried away.

Grabbing a large knife from the sink, the woman started walking upstairs to find out what was happening. Carrie then finally heard her mother approaching and quickly said to the child "Okay, we need to stop now. Stop, hurry!" Luckily, it seemed to understand and both soon set the bed and books down, albeit a little loudly. The girl turned out her lights, grabbed the child and threw the sheets over them just before Margaret burst in. Seeing nothing suspicious, she set her knife on the side table and walked over to her seemingly sleeping daughter. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, little girl" she told her while stroking the teen's shoulder. "You're safe here with me" Margaret finished while Carrie kept her right hand over the infant's mouth to keep it quiet. She then discreetly used her left hand to telekinetically throw the knife she heard the woman set aside down on the floor. Margaret looked at the knife a bit confused but quickly brushed it off, picking it up and leaving the room. Once The girl heard the door close, she quietly uncovered the kid and told it "Goodnight" before laying her head down to go to sleep. The green child then snuggled closer to her and went to sleep itself. The next day, Carrie started another trip to school with the child along for the ride. It had gotten better at not moving around and making too much noise and the teen attempted to find more opportunities in which she could take it out of her bag and let it get some exercise. Currently, the girl was sitting in the cafeteria, having her lunch while looking over her books. The table she sat at was completely empty. No one wanted to sit by her, "Creepy Carrie" as they'd call her. Although, she could overhear the conversation going at the next, which strangely wasn't about her. Listening closely, she heard one student say "Yo, you noticed they got the military to section off the area where the meteor landed, right? Won't let anyone near there." This got the telekinetic curious. "Yeah" another student replied. "They trying to keep this whole thing as quiet as possible. Don't want anyone to know about the UFO crash." Carrie was a bit shocked and nervous about this new development. Would the authorities try and find the baby? She wondered what exactly they would do with it.

She was so absorbed in what the other students were saying that she didn't noticed Tommy Ross making his way towards her. Earlier, his girlfriend had asked him to take Carrie White to the upcoming senior prom instead of her as a way of making amends. Tommy had protested this plan, saying he didn't want to go with Carrie, but Sue was adamant about her decision. So, Tommy reluctantly agreed. Arriving at her table, the boy nudged her shoulder saying "Hey, Carrie." The girl jerked sideways, startled by his sudden presence. "I was looking for you at the library because that's where they said you were. But, uh, you weren't there, so I figured you were here." Carrie just ignored him, not even looking up at him. She wondered why he was even speaking to her. Not, getting a response, Tommy thought of how he'd get her to engage in a conversation. Looking at one of her books, he picked it up, reading the title. "Telekinesis: Unlocking the Mind" he read, but Carrie quickly snatched it away from him and set it down in front of her. "No, no, no. Is that about, uh, hypnosis?" the boy quickly asked, sitting on the opposite side of table in front of her. "Because me and my friends, we tried that. We actually hypnotized my boy's dog" he said with a laugh in an attempt to get a reaction, but she simply looked away. Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with that, Tommy decided to get straight to it. "Anyway, um... how are you doing?" he asked. Carrie fiddled with the pen in her right hand before looking right at him, saying "I'm okay." The baby in her bag shifted a bit, sensing it's caretaker's anxiety. "Cool" said Tommy before continuing. "So you know, um, prom is next week? You know?" Carrie just stared at him uncomfortably, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "Um, I was wondering, If you don't have a date already, maybe you want to go with me." At this, the girl blinked several times, wondering if she heard him correctly. "What?" she asked, looking at him with a confused expression. "The prom. Next week" said the boy. Carrie looked around, seeing all the other students staring at them both while laughing and whispering. She was certain this was some kind of deception. "Carrie?" said Tommy, seeing the fearful expression on her face. Then, she abruptly gathered her bag and books while standing to exit the cafeteria.

Tommy tried getting her attention again, but the telekinetic ignored him and rushed out into the hallway. But the boy wouldn't give up so easily and went after her. Carrie breezed past several students until rounding a corner into another hallway with no one in it. By this point, Tommy had caught up and touched her shoulder. The girl whirled around to face him, saying " Stop! Please, just stop trying to trick me." Tommy quickly went to assure her by telling her "No, I'm not trying to trick you. I'm not tricking you." Carrie wasn't buying it, asking "Aren't you with Sue Snell?" The boy responded, saying "Yeah, I'm with Sue Snell, but she doesn't want to go." This still did nothing to convince her. So, she quickly turned away to go and cry. Turning into another hallway, she hoped to get to the locker room as fast as possible, until she collided into Sue herself, who was rushing to her next class. Both girls slammed into each other, causing them to fall to the floor. Sue, upon realizing who she'd run into, awkwardly stared for a second before stammering out "Uh, C-Carrie, uh, oh, oh my god. I'm sorry I..." until she stopped and stared at something on the floor in front of Carrie with wide eyes. The telekinetic stared back with a worried look and followed her gaze. Then, she realized that she'd dropped her bag... and the child had fallen out of it. It whined a little while getting back up on it's feet. Then it looked up at Sue, curiously, while the blonde just stared back completely speechless. She recognized it as the creature from the video that came out of the crashed spaceship. She slowly looked up at Carrie, who stared back with an expression of utter fear.

Meanwhile, a black car drove slowly through the streets of Chamberlain. Inside were two men dressed in grey suits and wearing dark sunglasses. They went throughout the small town with one objective: locate and procure the extraterrestrial lifeform that emerged from the spacecraft.


	5. Chapter 5

The red-headed gym teacher, Rita Desjardin, walked down the halls of Ewan High deep in thought. She regretted how she handled things with Carrie in the locker room and wished she had been there for her more often in the past. The woman took it upon herself to watch out for the teen more frequently, hoping that she would eventually come to see her as a friend and confidant. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard what sounded like Sue's voice coming from the hallway up ahead to her left. Once more, it sounded like she said "Carrie", which caused her to assume she was trying to harass her yet again. Quickening her pace, Rita went forward to see what the commotion was about. Back with the two girls, there was silence for a few seconds. Very tense silence. After staring at each other a bit more, Sue slowly stood back up while Carrie sat on the floor, worried about what the girl in front of her would do. "C..Carrie, w...what is that?" she asked in a nervous tone. The telekinetic started to panic. she was absolutely at a loss on what to do. She hadn't planned on how she would deal with being caught with an apparently alien child in her possession. Said child still stared at Sue, cooed once and reached it's arm towards her in curiosity. The blonde began backing up, becoming more freaked out at what it was doing. "Wh...wha..i..is it..." she tried asking Carrie but was unable to speak clearly. The baby started waddling towards Sue, which caused her to nearly cry out. "Aaah-mmgh!" The girl almost screamed but suddenly found her mouth had been shut by some invisible force against it's will.

Now even more scared, she looked towards Carrie White, who had her hand outstretched and a frightened expression on her face. The telekinetic had no clue what she was doing! She had no intention of revealing her powers to Sue of all people, but she couldn't let her draw attention to the child between them. Carrie had simply acted without thinking. "Mmgh, Mmgh!" Sue tried speaking but couldn't open her mouth, no matter how hard she attempted. "I... a, ugh...eh..." stammered Carrie in a vain effort to explain herself. This was bad. What was she going to do now?! Before she could do anything else, Mrs. Desjardin came around the corner and accidentally ran into the back of Sue. The woman stumbled back a bit while the blonde whirled around, completely startled. Carrie quickly released her hold on Sue and scrambled back on her feet. "Whoa, Sue what the heck are you..." Rita started but stopped when she spotted the alien kid standing before them. It turned it's head to look at Ms. Desjardin and let out a small sqeak at her. The gym teacher just stared for several seconds with wide eyes before fainting and dropping to the floor. Carrie gasped with fright before running over to her to make sure she was alright. Sue backed quickly away, not wanting to be near Carrie after what she'd just seen her do. After the telekinetic checked to make sure Rita wasn't injured too much, she rushed back over to the child, placed it back in her bag, gathered up the rest of her things and went to try and drag the teacher to the locker room to avoid the attention of the other students. Sue turned to try and run away, but felt herself being jerked back towards Carrie, who had her right arm underneath Rita's right should and her left arm stretched out, holding the teen in place. "I can't let you tell" said Carrie shakily and began dragging Rita and Sue to the locker room as fast as she could. Once they reached their destination, Rita was gently laid back down and Sue, now thoroughly petrified, was set against the locker doors.

"W..wake up. Please wake up!" Carrie pleaded with an unconscious Desjardin. The girl was completely distraught on how her day had devolved so far. The child had climbed halfway out of her bag by this point and looked down at the out cold gym teacher. Carrie hadn't wanted this to be how she revealed the baby to her. She only hoped she could convince her not to be afraid of it and gain some advice on what to do with it. Unfortunately, the girl was struggling to decide what to do about Sue. The teen in question finally managed to ask "Carrie... wh...what did you do?!" She was beyond terrified at what Carrie had just done. How did she do it? Also, just what in the hell was she doing with an extraterrestrial?! "I won't let you tell!" Carrie exclaimed, snapping her head in the Ultra's direction. "I'm not! I'm not, I swear to God I'm not!" Sue shouted back hastily with her hands raised. Carrie then looked back down at Rita and lifted her head to inspect a bruise on the back of it as a result of hitting the floor. The alien infant had walked over to her and saw the bruise for itself. After a second, it reached out and set it's hand on the back of Rita's head, then concentrated. Sue looked on and saw with amazement that the bruise slowly faded and completely vanished in a few seconds. This strange creature somehow had the power to heal injuries! "Oh...my...God." Sue breathed in awe. The child looked up at it's caretaker, who smiled down at it, softly saying "Thank you." It grunted happily in response. 

After a moment, Sue finally asked "Carrie... where did you find it?" However, the telekinetic threw her a suspicious look. She currently had no desire to answer any of her questions. Before anything more could be said, Mrs. Desjardin began to stir. She winced and let out a groan as she slowly sat back up. "Easy, Mrs. Desjardin" Sue said as she and Carrie helped her stand up. The woman looked to each girl. "Carrie? Sue? What am doing in the locker room? How did I get here?" Before either teen could respond, a cooing sound drew their attention to bench beside them. The child had climbed on top of it and was gazing up at them with it's ears perked. "Uuhhh" Rita drew out while backing up a bit, but Carrie immediately said "No, no, please! He, he won't hurt you. I... I need your help." The woman slowly looked over at the telekinetic and asked "Carrie...what is going on? And... what is..." she pointed to the baby without looking at it. "I...I need to explain first" answered Carrie nervously. "Um... I'm pretty freaking curious myself!" remarked Sue, but Carrie and Rita just looked at her. Deciding to to ignore the Ultra as best as she could, the telekinetic walked over and sat down beside the child, setting it in her lap. After a deep sigh, Carrie began her explanation. Though, no one noticed how the infant kept staring at Sue's stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter of this story. I hope you all a great holiday season and a happy new year.

Now, on with the chapter.

"I... I found it a few days ago..." started Carrie, who was still a bit nervous. "I, uh, think it somehow came here on the... thing that fell down in the neighborhood." The gym teacher sought clarification by asking "You mean the meteorite?" The girl nodded her head in response. "It was in my backyard that morning and I took it in." Sue then piped up. "Does your mom even know about it?" Carrie looked over at her and was silent for a fews seconds before saying "No... she doesn't." The telekinetic looked back at Rita and continued. "After I looked some stuff up on the internet, I learned that it was an alien. I've been keeping him hidden since I found him, but I'm not sure how much longer I can." The red-headed woman saw the dilemma Carrie was in upon hearing this. The teen finished by saying "I was... hoping you could help." She was desperately wishing for something, anything that Rita could do for her extraterrestrial friend. Her eyes, filled with nervousness and desperation, stared at the gymteacher as she awaited her answer. The child looked up at its caretaker, sensing the girl's anxiety. Rita opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering. "Uh... I... Carrie you... I really don't know how I could" she said. "I mean, you stumbled onto this... really huge discovery!" The woman was still reeling from the fact that the girl had an actual alien in her possession. This was certainly not how she imagined her day would turn out. The former Ultra decided to speak up again. "Well, shouldn't it be like... taken to a scientist or something?" Carrie immediately turned her attention to Sue saying "No! I don't know what people will do to him if they find it" she exclaimed. "Okay, look " Rita started "I don't think you can keep it hidden forever, Carrie. I mean, the government'll probably be looking for it and we might be arrested for keeping it from them." The telekinetic was becoming more and more dismayed."Please, its only a baby and its lost. I'm just trying to keep it safe." 

Rita still tried to make her see reason. "Honey, I know you wanna look after it, but you don't really know alot about this thing. And I don't want you to get into trouble if you get caught with it." Carrie didn't have a response to that and only looked down at the child with a sad expression on her face. "Okay, so if you aren't turning it over to the scientific community... what are you gonna do with it?" asked Sue. Thinking for a moment, Rita then said "Alright, I have a cousin who lives out of town. Big conspiracy guy. He's convinced the government's covering up all kinds of alien encounters. I might be able to get a hold of him and see what he can do. In the meantime, though, I think the... alien kid should stay with me." Carrie shot a worried glance at the gym teacher, but the women responded with "Listen, I don't want anything to happen to you or the kid if anyone finds out about it." The telekinetic thought for a good minute about the suggestion. She wasn't keen on giving up the child, but what was point of asking for advice if she wasn't going to follow it. So, with a sigh, Carrie said "Okay" and stood up to hand the baby over to Rita. Unfortunately, the infant started to squirm and whine as it drew closer to the red head. "No, no sshh. She's going to keep you safe" the teen tried to reassure it. But the crying only grew louder. She quickly pulled it back towards her, fearing someone would hear the wailing. "It doesn't want to leave me" said Carrie while gently rocking the child in order to calm it down. Seconds went by before Rita finally said "Okay, just don't let anyone, and I mean anyone see it." Carrie nodded in response before Rita turned to Sue, saying "And that goes double for you. Do you understand?" The blonde answered "Yes, absolutely" fearing the teacher's stern and threatening tone. Carrie then placed the child gently back in her bag while Sue told them "Well... I'll uh, see you around" a bit awkwardly. Carrie simply gave the girl suspicious look while the kid peeked out from the bag at her. It once more stared at her stomach before the blonde turned and exited the locker room.

For a few more minutes, Carrie asked for some advice on caring for infants and Rita did her best to inform her on what she knew. Though admittedly, it was for human babies, but it was all she could give. One thing that had Carrie stumped was why hadn't Sue told Rita about her telekinetic powers after just witnessing them. What was her game? Her thoughts then drifted back to when Tommy asked her to the upcoming senior prom. She could hardly buy that he genuinely wanted to spend time with what the whole school considered the 'creepiest girl in town'. It had to part of some kind of trick. It always was. This thought caused her cry a little, which Rita took notice of. "Carrie, what's wrong?" she asked. "Um... earlier, uh... I was asked to prom." This made gym teacher smile. "Really? That's great news! With who?" Rita sat next to the girl as she told her. "It was Tommy Ross." From there, the telekinetic expressed her concerns about the invitation and the woman made to reassure and comfort her. Though, Rita herself had her doubts about Tommy's sincerity. She planned to confront him and Sue later on concerning it. Later that day, Carrie walked along her usual route home after school, thinking over what Rita had said to her in the locker room. Perhaps Tommy's invitation was actually sincere. However, there was that lingering fear in the back of her mind. She also received some hair and makeup advice from the gym teacher that Carrie hoped would improve her looks. She even offered to look after the child while she went, although, they'd have to allow it to get used to the red head a bit first. Even with all this, she still decided not to attend. She wasn't going to allow herself to fall victim to yet another trick. 

She then felt the infant move around in her bag and decided to pick up her pace to get home faster. But first she stopped and knelt down to get a small stone out of her shoe. It was wedged a bit in the heel and Carrie had a hard time pulling it out. She didn't want to risk using her powers in the middle of the neighborhood to get it out. While she did this, the kid crawled out of the bag and looked around at the scenery before spotting a small toad hopping on the grass along the sidewalk. It cooed in happiness at the prospect of getting a snack and began to trot after it. By this time, Carrie had pulled the stone out of her shoe. She turned and saw to her horror, her bag opened and the child nowhere to be seen. She frantically looked around before hearing the faint voice of the child somewhere in the nearby bushes. Quickly, she crouched down and stuck the front half of her body in the first bush before softly calling out "Hey, where are you! Come back!" Meanwhile, Tommy Ross was driving his jeep towards Carrie's place. He and Sue had been interrogated at school by Mrs. Desjardin about his girlfriend's plan to have him take Carrie White to the upcoming prom. She had explained that it was to make up for tormenting Carrie in the locker room. He had initially been reluctant to partake in this plan but evetually agreed in the end. The boy was currently on his way to try again to ask her after his first attempt failed. 

To his surprise, Tommy spotted What looked like Carrie herself on her hands and knees, halfway in some bushes along the sidewalk. Stopping his jeep, he got out and started walking over towards her. "What in the hell is she doing?" he thought. The girl, too panicked to hear the boy approaching, finally spotted the child, who had caught a small, bumpy toad. "No, come here! Come back!" But the infant paid no attention to her commands as it proceeded to stuff the entire toad down its throat and swallow it whole. "No, no don't eat that!" she all but screamed. "Hey Carrie" a voice said behind her. The girl yelped and jerked backwards out of the bushes, landing awkwardly on her back. "Whoa, I'm, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" said the young man, offering his hand to help her up. Carrie was shocked and alarmed. It was Tommy Ross! What was he doing here?!


End file.
